Ever and a Day
by at-a-glance
Summary: My version of Valerie's future in the Ultimate Enemy. Please R&R [finished]
1. He did this

Im running for my life again, but thats nothing new, thats all I ever do now. That horrible thing took away my father, which I now vow will be the last thing I will ever let him take from me. Dan Phantom or Dark Dan is his name but I like to call him a thing or a monster, anything to degrade that horrible ghost. 

Right now it is daylight, strange is how he attacked in the day, he never has before. But whatever, I'm ready for a fight. Im always ready my life is always a fight, a struggle. I try to think of happier times while I hide in this building that is almost completely destroyed. How I long to leave, but if I leave he'll only follow and take more lives along the way.

Is there no end to his blood lust? Somehow I think he wants me dead but for some reason he wont kill me. Maybe he sees greater joy in my suffering, maybe he likes to see me squirm. Well I wont give him the satifaction.

Why do I have to be a ghost hunter, oh why, oh why? While everyone else has evacuated Im stuck here trying to rid the world of this malevolent spirit. Well I'll give it my best...

Hoping someone will find this amongst the ruins,

Valerie Gray

* * *

Twenty four year old Valerie closed her journal, put her pen downand looked out the broken musty window of the building she was taking refuge in. He was gone for now, she was never sure of where it was he alway hid, but he disapeered a lot. Maybe he was a real coward beneath that hateful exterior. 

As far as Valerie knew there was no future for her anymore, there was no one here to even help her fight. He broke the sheild, the townspeople left and her father was dead, his last act was saving her. Yeah, like she really wanted him to sacrifice himself for her.

What was the point? That thought had dawned upon her almost every night, but everytime she did her thoughts went back to the boy who destroyed the world. Or at least he hadnt meant to. But it seems that after he died, no was killed, all of Amity went to hell and that thing came about.

Valerie pulled her journal out again, she wanted to remember that day when everything spiraled out of control.

* * *

I remember it well. I was sitting at home watching the news with my dad. All the while thinking about catching that ghost boy. When a breaking news flyer flashed on the screen. I looked up hoping to hear about the whereabouts of Phantom. 

"We just got an urgent report that the Nasty Burger has blown up.Tragically taking the lives ofMr.Lancer, Madeline Fenton, Jack Fenton, Jasmine Fenton, Samantha Manson,Tucker Foley, and the explosion left only survivor, Daniel Fenton, whose condition is unknown at this point." The newswoman said.

I know she had more to say but I shot up at the sound of Danny's name. Everyone he ever loved is gone? I couldnt believe it, but I knew he had to have been in more shock then me, had he seen them die? I had to find out if he was ok. When I got to the hospital I found out he was ok and that they were letting him out in another twenty minutes.

My father met me there and we waited to see Danny. Of course he was nothing like I expected to see. His face was scuffed and dirty and he looked so horrible. He didnt even seem to care anymore.

"Danny!"I said excitedly and ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey Val," He answered quite bleakly.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"I'm fine"He sighed.

"Where are you going to go?"

"Wisconsin, tomorrow." He answered as if he no longer knew how to make complete sentences. Although I couldnt blame him. "I have to pack tonight, so I need to go home."

"Can I help you?" I asked trying to make sure he'd be ok.

He agreed and my father dropped us off at his house. There I helped him sort through hislife as hepacked it all up.I stayed with him that night, cause we both knew this was it, he'd leave Amity and I'd never see him again.I twas weird how he seemedso emotionally distant, but stranger still was the fact that he didnt cry.

I wanted to cry though when I looked into his eyes.Never in my life had a ever seen so listless and dead as his once beautiful blue eyes. His innocence was gone, and by tomorrow he would be too.

Right before he left he hugged me quickly and then handed me a small hemp bracelet."Dont forget about me. Ok?" He whispered into my ear.

I smiled back and nodded."As long as you do the same." He gave me a weak smile and then climbed into the SUV that would take him to the airport and then to Wisconsin. I was sure he'd call or at least contact me. Never did my heart hurt so much to see him go.

* * *

Valerie closed the journal breifly and looked out the window again.Amity park was a ghost town, there was no one around for miles, it was just her and her alone. She laid her head down and sighed, she needed rest. And before she drifted off to sleep she thought breifly of what new dreads will the day bring... 


	2. Make it right

Daylight licked Valerie into shape. She always had to be alert no matter how little sleep she got. She rubbed her face and felt the dry tears on her cheeks. She couldnt remember much from last night but whatever had happened she'd cried. Thats when she recalled it was about Danny.

So she collected her things and put them into her pack and decided to go for a flight to scan the forsaken town for Dan. But as she did so she fought with the remembrance of Danny. She couldnt stop her thoughts from going to him and soon she gave up and let the memories come back.

* * *

I heard the phone ring at two o clock and turned over quickly. My dad was on the graveyard shift and wasnt home so I either was to answer it or ignore it. Something told me that I should at least check to see who it was. I looked at it quickly. 

"Hmm a Wisconsin area code..." I said groggily. "Wait a Wisconsin area code!" I shouted.

Immediately I picked up the phone and spoke into it trying to keep any source of sleepiness out of my voice. "Danny?"

"Valerie Im so sorry for waking you," He said his voice cracking.

"It's no problem Danny, really, so whats on your mind?"

"I, I uh, please dont hate me, but I tried to hurt myself."

I bit my lip, he must be so depressed. "It'll be alright Danny I promise. You have to hold on I know it's really rough but you have to try. You're parents wouldnt want you to die, and they would want you to go on and succeed.There's a reason you survived. There is, I promise." I clutched the phone as if it was his hand hoping that in some way he would know I was always here for him.

He stayed silent for a moment and I feared that he'd hung up. But after what felt like a million years he spoke back.

"You're right Valerie." He hesiated then continued."I know better than this I really do, but I just cant help it, they're dead, they're all dead. I saw them die, I did. And it's all my fault."

"It's never you're fault, what happened, happened, with no one at fault especially not you." I returned.

"Will the pain ever end?"

"It will, I promise you this, it will always hurt a little but it will dull."

"How do you know?" He asked cautiously.

"I've lost a loved one, my mother, trust me Danny as long as you believe they are there they always will be."

"I know, I really never felt this bad, but I saw a picture of Sam, she was so beautiful and I couldnt help but remember the look in her eyes before she died. Valerie, I really loved her."

I always knew he loved that goth, and I could only imagine what she might have looked like before the explosion, but it was an accident, a freak accident that just spontenously happened right? I was starting to have doubts, maybe there was a real cause after all that Danny wouldnt say. Well I wasnt about to ask him.

"I know Danny just hold on and remember they'll always be with you. Dont ever let go."

"Ok Valerie I'll try my very hardest. I promise."

And we said our goodbyes and hung up, I didnt know that would be the last time.

* * *

What if we always knew what the future would bring, would life be as exciting, as trying, as heartbreaking? Only time can tell, but Valerie knew if she'd only known that the phone conversation was the last conversation that she would ever have with Danny she might have told of her love for him. 

Valerie remembered it all, the news had told her of Danny's demise. Apparently a freak accident caused the mansion of Vlad Master's to explode. Another freak accident that killed Danny just a coincidence? Valerie didnt buy it.

A few weeks later Vlad sent her weapons and a note explaining what really happened.In fact Valerie decided to stop and read through that letter that she kept with her always, she figured if she could refreash her memory on everything that happened maybe she'd have a clue to why this ghost hated everythingso much.

_Dear Valerie_

_As, you already know Danny has passed on, but his death was not an accident in fact it was far from it. He was taken, before my very eyes, by a ghost bred from pain and hate. AndI knowI may sound crazy, you of all people should know that a ghost cannot be all that far fetched. This ghost is half Danny Phantom and half Plasmius, you may remember Plasmius from when King Pariah appeared . I know this hybrid ghost will arrive in Amity so defend yourself and the town from this creature and may the good Lord save you._

_With greatest respect,_

_Vlad_

_p.s. Dont under estimate him, he's had his taste of blood._

Valerie folded the paper back up and put it away. She wished she'd listened to Vlad a little better. If she had Dan might not have gotten her hair, he'd nearly burned it down to the skull. Now she refused to grow it out anymore. And maybe change was for better. Of course to say that this change was better was a complete lie.

The day she received the letter was the day she swore revenge upon that ghost. On Danny's grave she promised to destroy it and make it pay for what it has taken. But so far she proved to be a failure.

Valerie flew around a little longer when she heard something. It sounded like people?

"Thats impossible everyone left." Valerie told herself.

But then again she knew better than to let her logical thinking drive her. Because in this place, in her life nothing was logical. So Valerie went to check it out, thats when she saw him. He started all this, it was all his fault, she had to destroy him.

Finally Valerie had him, she'd caught him in her net, but she noticed that he looked exactly as he had ten years ago.

Valerie raised her weapon and aimed it at the helpless ghost in the net."Been waiting a long time for this. Goodbye and good..." She began but was cut off by two familar faces.

"Valerie, no!" Tucker yelled.

"Don't shoot!" joined Sam, as the both stood defensively in front of the ghostboy.

"Sam, Tucker? It's not possible! This is a trick! You can't be alive!" Valerie prostested staring at the two very alive teenagers, although she couldnt help but noticed they looked the same.

"Wait. Not alive? That's our future? I'm definitely not taking the C.A.T.!" Tucker said obviously not caring that thispredicament was serious.

Valerie turned to Sam who was taking the matter seriously and explained."The C.A.T. That's the last time I saw you alive. The big explosion at the Nasty Burger, you, Tucker, Danny's family." Valerie stopped andglared at Danny with hatred and shouted"And it was all your fault!" But before Valerie could do anything a wave of energy hit her.

"Actually that was me," Inturpted Dark Dan"and you, eventually." he said turning to Danny.

* * *

When Valerie woke up she hadnt much recollection of what had happened she remembered seeing Sam and Tucker and the ghostboy. And not only that but she remembered that the ghost boy had saved her. 

_"Your from the past arent you? Almost forgot how cute you were back then."_ Valerie thought as her conversation with him had hit her.

Now she remembered why she'd told him he was cute, she'd pieced it together once Sam and Tucker leaped out to protect Danny Phantom. She knew that Fenton and Phantom were two in the same.Although she still didnt know how Danny Phantomhad ever split to created this Dan Phantom. But however it was done it had definately killed the Fenton half.

Valerie lifted herself off the ground and heard a soft groan coming from a few feet of her. She looked from behind the statues at the Nasty Burger and saw Danny Fenton lying there. At first she just wanted to run up to the past Danny and hug him. But she decided against it as he opened his eyes and began to mumble the names of his family.

Valerie could have cried at that moment, but she didnt. Danny stood up, but he didnt stay, nor did stay for very long. Valerie left quickly she didnt have a reason for staying she had to locate Dan. No matter where he went. But before she took off she turned her head a took one last glance at Danny.

"Goodluck." She whispered, before she left to seek refuge before her search.

* * *

When I came out of hiding I remembered everything so clearly. But now they were all gone, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and even Dark Dan. But that little blast from the past suddenly made things all clear. 

Danny had been so miserable and the fact that he was half ghost must've made everything worse. So some how, with a reason I dont know he must've split himself. And maybe a ghost without a conscience makes a very malevolent spirit andthe fact that Phantom formed with Plasimus probably made him even more evil.

I dont know how Danny died, maybe it was the seperation that killed Danny or maybe the ghost itself had done it. Vlad had said he'd had a taste of blood. But none the less, Im certain that they came here to stop this future from happening, maybe Danny knew, maybe they all knew it was going to happen. And some how they found a way to come to the present to stop the past from happening. I can only hope...

I think I'll try to find where Dark Dan put Danny, maybe he can clear things up. But I'm not hopeful of even finding him, only because I'm guessing the medallions have something to do with their reapearances. I'll pray to a God, I thought didnt exisit, tonight and just hope that this log will never happen. And I'll hope that I'll be here again in a clean safe Amity with my friends, alive and well. And maybe I'll see father again, maybe...

Please do right Danny, please.

Praying that this wont ever happen...

Valerie Gray

* * *

**Note**:Yay, the end. You all know what happens unless you didnt see the movie, just to tell you if you didnt catch it, Danny succeeds! Horaay. Anyway tell me if you like it.And I'll see you in my other stories. 

P.S some of this may be a little inaccurate, please dont hit me, I cant completely recall every little detail from the movie so I tried to work with my ever fading memory. I tried though so dont be all enraged if its off and write me horrible things of my inability to remember a whole movie. Thanks for reading!


End file.
